The Awaking of a Princess
by DigitalAngel4U
Summary: Rini and Helios's only daughter, Clara, was lost long ago and now lives with Zechs and Noin. But when The Sailor Scouts and Gundam Boys take her to her real Family they realize that her destiny isn't with the Moon Family. 1xR 3x4.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters of Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I only own Clara. Please read Dimensionally Challenged Prologue if you want to know this stories purpose.(Though it will give a lot away!)  
  
For most likely the millionth time in her life, Clara looked at herself in the mirror. (Hehe little vain isn't she?) She had soft, creamy light skin and rosy cheeks. She had her platinum white blond h hair pulled back into a bun with two strands on each side of her head falling down framing her face and bringing out her chestnut brown eyes.(Yeah a little Mary-Sueish I know but hey.I was young.) She didn't know her real parents but she loved her foster parents although she had only lived with them for a few years now. She was 15 and they said they found her at an adoption center when she was 12 and that she had amnesia and didn't remember anything. The names of her foster parents were Millardo and Noin Peacecraft (who saw that one coming...Okay I'll shut up.). And she believed them but she didn't know that tonight would change everything and reveal the truth. Noin looked around the large house ever so nervous. The house was decorated for a small new years reunion. But much more was going to come out of that night. She looked out the window where snow lay on the ground. Then looked up at the moon. "It is so lovely," she said to herself, "But so far away." She sighed as she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. Looking up s saw her husband Millardo Peacecraft. " You better go help her get ready." He said. " I guess your right." She replied disappointedly.  
  
Clara had absolutely no idea what to wear to this reunion. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." she called softly.  
The door opened and Noin walked in. " Oh hi mom." Clara said casually. " "Hey, look what I brought you," she said holding up a dress and smiling. "Go try it on." She said handing it to her. Running to the bathroom Clara put on the dress and looked in a full -length mirror. It fit perfectly! It was a white dress that touched the floor and flowed a little at the end, and was strapless. She went to her closet and retrieved a pair of flat, white sandals.  
Dashing to her vanity she applied a bit of light make up and leaving her hair alone was finally satisfied. She walked out to her room to find her dad there also.  
Her parents looked a little upset and Clara couldn't help but get worried. "What is it?" She asked her eyes darting from her mom to her dad repeatedly. " We need to tell you something." Noin said slowly voice shaking. Clara noticed she had her hands clutched so tight her knuckles were white. Her father's voice brought her back to reality. "It is about your real parents. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Well I didn't expect to hear that." She replied shocked.  
Slowly regaining the courage to speak She found herself shouting things like," What about them? Did you meet them? Are they alive? Why didn't you tell me about them before now?!" "Calm down and let us speak!" Noin said firmly. Apologizing and nodding she sat down next to her mother on her bed. " Clara," her farther addressed her softly, " have you ever heard of Crystal Tokyo?" " Yes." She answered. "It was attacked by the Dark moon a while back and rebuilt on the moon a couple years ago." " True. But did you know the queen and king could not find their only daughter before they could leave?" Her mother spoke up. " No, but what does this have to do with me?" Clara asked raising her voice a little. "Everything, Clara you are the daughter of the Royal Moon Family and they have informed us that they want their daughter, no, their princess back." (Hey what did you expect if it hadn't happened there would be no story! Dear God please don't flame me!"  
  
Clara didn't know what to say. For once in her life she couldn't find any excuse to prove them wrong. It made perfect sense, Crystal Tokyo rebuilt four years ago and she was in the adoption center for a year. Just as she was going to say something the doorbell rang. Her mother and father stood up and motioned for her to come downstairs too.  
As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the people had already come in. There were 5 boys who looked about 17 just a little older than herself. And two women though one looked like a man they both looked about 30ish and seemed to be a couple. This didn't bother her at all.  
"You can take off your jackets if you like." Her mother said. "That won't be necessary Noin." Said one of the boys that had unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes, " if everything goes smoothly, then we shouldn't be here long." Clara glared at the boy. " What do you mean if everything goes smoothly?" "Well princess we are here to take you back to the moon kingdom." Said the girl with aqua blue hair.  
Mouth open as if to say something she turned on her heal and stared at her parents. " You lied to me! You said you were inviting some friends over!" She shouted. "Well we knew you wouldn't go if you knew." Her father said. "Well what makes you think I'm going to go now! You think I'm just going to let them take me! I thought you loved me!" She shouted as tears began to pour silently from her eyes. " We do love you. We don't want you to go either-" but her mothers words were cut off as Clara yelled "Then don't let them take me!" But just then she felt a prick on her shoulder as she fell to the ground she could see a boy with a braid lean over her and look over Prussian eyed teen's shoulder and say " Heero I think you killed her." The boy who she spoke to earlier said " No stupid I just tranked her." And that was all she remembered before the lights went out.  
  
The former gundam pilots were at one of Quatre's many mansions and this one happened to be in Europe. Duo got off the couch and turned the television off. Walking into the kitchen he got a cup of coffee and seeing how the other pilots were already there he went over and sat at the table with them. " I wonder when sleeping beauty is going to wake up." Duo said breaking the silence. " Who knows." Said Quatre. " We should let her wake up on her own though, because I'm pretty sure she won't be too happy to see where she is." There were no protests. " I have a feeling she'll be waking up pretty soon." Trowa said quietly. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Clara woke up as she heard some birds singing. Remembering what had happened she sat up and looked around to see where she was. She was laying in a four poster queen sized bed, which had velvet drapes and a canopy on it. She looked around the big room. It had an adjoining bathroom. And looked like a suite. She got up and went to the bathroom. She looked over and saw suitcases filled with all her things. She looked down and noticed she was still in the dress but had a thin robe on over it. It took her only two minutes to realize all of this. After a pause of silence...She started screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
All the guys quickly covered their ears as they heard screaming come from upstairs. "Somebody shut that stupid girl up!" Wufei yelled over the screaming. " Guess she woke up!" Duo said loudly. Heero stood up and reached for his gun. " Heero NO!" Quatre and Duo yelled and jumped at him snatching the gun away Quatre stood up and put the gun on safety as Duo held Heero back. "Me and Duo will go talk to her. Trowa will you watch them? I don't trust these two." Quatre said eyeing Heero and Wufei. Trowa nodded. "Hn." Heero grunted. All of a sudden the screaming stopped. Sighing Wufei said" Better take the gun Winner, she might start screaming again."  
"Fine, But it is staying on safety." Quatre agreed tossing the weapon to Duo. Motioning for Duo to follow him he walked out of the room and up the stairs. 


	2. First Confrontations

Clara closed her eyes as the door opened. She slowly  
opened her left eye seeing two of the boys from the previous night she opened her right eye finally. One boy had chestnut brown hair that was in a braid and violet eyes. She recognized him as the one who thought she was  
dead. She wasn't sure how come she hadn't noticed the other one he was totally gorgeous! He had platinum blond hair and Sky blue eyes. He seemed so innocent and kind.(Yeah I bet you THINK you know how this will end up!) Loosening up She sighed 'I am such a sucker for cute guys.' She thought to herself. "Are you okay?" The blond asked, when she didn't answer he sighed and tried again "I'm Quatre." This time he stared straight into her eyes and noticed how scared she seemed. "Well Quatre if you want my trust, which  
I suppose is why you came, you can start by telling me where Heero is." "Well I thought you would have some questions to'' but was cut off by duo " He's in the kitchen, my name is Duo and here." Duo said tossing her the gun, "Go down the stairs and the kitchen is the first door on the left."  
"Duo!" Quatre hissed. "Thanks." Clara said getting up and walking out.  
"Wait." Quatre said biting his lip he added, "It's on safety." 


	3. Airports and Visions

Clara nodded took it off safety. And proceeded to the kitchen. She flung  
the door open and stormed in. "Hey Heero look what I found. A gun." She  
said holding the gun up and pointing it at him.  
  
Michelle set at her vanity and started brushing her hair. Stopping  
momentarily she looked over at Amara who was sitting on the small couch  
drinking coffee. Smiling Michelle spoke softly " How do you think the  
princess is doing?" Amara leaned over and sat her drink on the small coffee table and replied " She's probably awake by now, and I'm sure she  
knows Heero is the one who tranquilized her." Raising her eyebrows you could tell she was thinking. Finally Michelle said, " I wonder what she'll  
try to do to him." Just then they heard a gunshot come from downstairs.  
Looking at one another and nodding they both got up and ran out of the  
room.  
  
"Dear god woman put the gun AWAY!" Wufei shouted as he dodged another shot. Getting restless Trowa came up from behind her and grabbed the gun away from her. Spinning on her heel Clara ran out of the room and to the front door only to find Amara and Michelle blocking it. "I'm sorry princess but we can't let you leave." Amara said firmly as the boys came up behind her Quatre and Duo with them. Michelle glared at Duo and Quatre till Quatre couldn't take it any longer and pointed at Duo saying, "Duo gave her the gun!" Shifting her gaze to Duo she raised an eyebrow as if to ask for some  
sort of explanation. " Oh come on this place can only get so boring, we  
needed a little action." He said grinning like a fool. " You idiot! She  
tried to kill us." Wufei said furiously. "Like I said, we needed some entertainment!" Duo countered. That was it, Wufei jumped on Duo strangling  
him. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. As Amara and Michelle guided Clara to one of the lounges in the mansions Duo looked at the pilots and  
let out a small cry of "Help!" But the boys walked off muttering things  
like "You brought it among yourself." And "next time keep your mouth  
closed." And from Heero a "Hn."  
  
In The lounge everyone except Duo and Wufei were there. Standing up Amara  
quietly stated that she was going to go pry Wufei off of Duo. As they watched her walk out of the room Michelle turned to Clara and Said "I'm sure you have some questions and I'm Sure we will have the answers." The door opened and Amara came in with a relieved looking Duo and a quite angry Wufei. They walked over and sat next to the other pilots. And Amara sat on the other side of Michelle. " Well My first question is where I am."  
Michelle nodded," Well Quatre is the heir to a very wealthy Corporation and has many estates and houses all over the world. But you are on Earth in  
Paris, France." "Who are all of you?" Standing up Michelle Said " I'm Michelle and this  
Amara. We are two of Queen Rini's Sailor Scouts the job to come and retrieve you was originally ours, but your foster parents wouldn't let us take you unless they had some friends of theirs with us. That's where they  
come in," She said nodding at the pilots. " Say hello to all 5 of the  
former gundam pilots." Clara couldn't help it and started shaking with laughter. "What's so funny?!" Wufei asked angrily. "How could you bunch of clowns ever save the world?" Clara sneered. " Hey we have our ways." Duo stated popping into the conversation. Clara slumped back on the couch " So I guess you guys are taking me back to the moon?" she said looking at them. "Yes, you should go take a shower and freshen up we'll be leaving for space very soon. On your bed you'll find a dress similar to yours, change and get  
ready. Trowa will you escort her to her room?" "Fine." Trowa agreed.  
  
As they walked Clara refused to speak. Frustrated Trowa broke the silence by asking "Is there something wrong?" She stared at him and said, " I'm mad at you." He stood there with a confused look on his face and kept walking "You don't even know me. How can you be mad at me?" "Weren't you the one who took the gun away from me?" Trowa nodded and replied " Yes, but what  
would you do if someone had a gun and was shooting at you and your friends?" Clara sighed, " I guess I didn't think about that." She turned her head to see that they had arrived at her room. She looked over at him  
and said, "So your name is Trowa?" Nodding he replied "yes." Trowa was shocked as she stuck out her hand and said, "Well my name is Clara and I hope you can forgive me and be my friend. As you can see I don't have any at the moment." He nodded and shook her hand. "Thanks." She whispered and  
turned around and went into her room.  
  
After she took a shower she put the dress on and let her hair down as it came past her shoulders about an inch, was straight and sort of framed her face. This dress was a little long but obviously meant to be like that. So she bent down and started rummaging through her bags and found a pair of white high heels put them on applied some make up and re did her hair like she had the previous day. She looked over as she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to the door and opened to see Heero. "Can I help you?" she  
asked. "I came here to tell you it's time to go and help you with your things." He said walking over and grabbed her suitcases. "Oh, okay." Was all she could say. She walked over grabbed a couple of bags, a purse and a  
light jacket. Heero looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?!" she asked. Heero shook his head and walked out of the room Clara right behind  
him.  
  
The other pilots were outside leaning against the limo, waiting with Amara and Michelle. Looking over they saw Heero and Clara walk out of the main doors, walk over to the limo and put her luggage with the others and turn to face them. "Okay," Amara said clapping her hands together, "four in the front, and four in the back." Heero, Trowa, Duo and Wufei set in the back.  
Amara and Michelle had already gotten in when Clara went to the door to  
find Quatre holding it open for her. 'Glad to see one of them is a  
gentleman.' She thought as she smiled and thanked him.  
  
As they rode, Amara had said that they were going to go out of the way to  
pick up the Foreign Vice Minister Relena Peacecraft. Much to Clara's delight. 'Finally a girl closer to my age.' She thought. But her thoughts were interrupted as Quatre addressed her, " Miss Clara, I wanted to ask you  
what the jacket was for." She stared and thought for a second then  
answered, " I don't know. Does it not get cold on the moon?" He gave a  
small laugh. "Well it does, but around now it is like spring up there. Especially since they spread plants and vegetation all over it. So it is a lot like Earth now except smaller." "Oh." Said Clara blushing embarrassed. Quatre gave another small laugh. 'He has such a nice laugh.' She thought as  
they pulled in to pick up Relena.  
  
As they arrived at the airport (where they would be taking a shuttle  
to the moon) Clara looked out the window to see tons of reporters  
waiting where their shuttle would be taking off. She leaned over past  
Quatre to where Relena was now sitting. "Relena," she whispered as  
Relena turned her head to look at her, "why are all these reporters  
here?" Relena leaned over Quatre, too, she whispered, " Did you think  
the press didn't know about you going to the moon?" Finally Quatre  
lost his patience, "What is it you don't want me to know." he said.  
They looked at him. "What do you mean?" Clara asked. Rolling his eyes  
he said, " I mean, why do you keep whispering?" Apologizing Relena  
answered, "Sorry we just didn't want to bother them." Nodding her head  
towards Amara and Michelle who had fallen asleep holding hands, with  
Michelle's head on Amara's shoulder. "They look so cute don't they?"  
Clara commented. The others nodded. "Too bad we have to wake them."  
Said Relena as she and Clara just stared at the sleeping couple. "Just  
my luck to get stuck with a bunch of mushy girls." Quatre  
complained(Hehe occ I know but the opportunity was there.). Relena and  
Clara looked at each other and at the same time whacked Quatre upside  
the head causing him to say "Hey!"  
  
After having the security fight off all of the reporters, they boarded  
on the private shuttle with all of their luggage and no trouble. It  
was only a day flight to the moon. There was a roll with two seat sets  
and a roll with a three seat set. Clara walked over to a two seat and  
reached put her carry on bags up top in the small storage cabinet but  
couldn't reach it. Just as she was about to give up someone reached  
above her head and opened for her. She turned around to see Trowa  
standing behind her with a small smile on his face. "Thanks." She told  
him. " No problem," he replied, "after all I did shake on it." She  
looked at him as he took a seat behind her and put his arms on the  
back of her chair leaned over and said, "I'm your friend now  
remember." She smiled and took the window seat as Quatre came over and  
asked if he could sit with her and she gladly said yes.  
  
20 minutes later they took off. " Have you ever been is space?" Quatre  
asked her. "No. So It'll be interesting for me." She told him. "  
Traveling in space is a lot like traveling in air. You can even play  
movies on the screen up there." He said pointing to a big screen up  
front. "It looks like Duo is up there right now asking them to play  
something. Problem is the pilots and the flight attendants get to  
pick, I just hope that Duo make them mad." Laughing Clara looked up at  
to the screen to see what Duo had gotten them into.  
  
Everyone yelled "Duo, what did you do!" as Cast Away started playing  
on the screen. Rolling her eyes and staring out the window she gave a  
small sigh, they had just left the atmosphere. They were now allowed  
to get up and move around, but most weren't. Some were even watching  
the movie (sorry to all the people who like Cast Away.) she turned  
around as Quatre stood up and motioned for her to come with him.  
"Where are we going?" she asked him curiously. "It's a surprise. You  
know what since it's a surprise I want you to close your eyes." He  
said. " Oh fine." She agreed closing her eyes and then slowly opening  
one. But to her misfortune Quatre saw this and put his hands over her  
eyes to make sure she didn't look until she was suppose to. Clara held  
her breath as he put his hands on over her eyes. 'His hands are so  
warm.' She thought. But all good things had to come to an end. "Were  
here." He whispered into her ear. She gasped as he removed his hands  
from her eyes. She was standing in front of a large window in the back  
of the shuttle where you could see the Earth from space. " It so  
beautiful from up here." She said in an admiring tone. Quatre nodded.  
They stood there in silence for a while until they decided to go back.  
  
The movie was still playing when they got back. They both sat in their  
seats and Clara looked out the window once more before turning back to  
the movie screen. As she watched the movie she felt her eyelids shut  
as she fell asleep. (This is what happened to me when I watched this  
movie. J/K! Please don't hurt me! -Runs from a hoard of Cast Away  
lovers-)  
Quatre looked over at Clara as he felt something on his shoulder. He  
noticed she had fallen asleep and her head had laid itself on his  
shoulder, but it wasn't like he minded though. He stared at her for a  
while before calling a stewardess. Trowa smiled as he noticed this.  
Quatre was the kindest soul he knew. And though he cared for him  
deeply he wouldn't destroy anything that might bring Quatre happiness.  
(Oo.I sense a little controversy here!)  
  
The stewardess was there only a short moment after she was called. She  
smiled at him, "Is there something you need?" she asked him. "Just a  
blanket." Quatre answered motioning toward Clara. "Oh okay she said  
leaning down to the bottom of the cart and retrieved a blanket she  
sighed and gave it to him. "Are you okay?" Quatre asked her. "Yes, I'm  
fine," she answered, "I'm just glad you didn't ask for a pillow."  
"Why is that?" he asked Spreading the blanket over Clara. "Because  
your friend Duo Maxwell has gotten into a pillow fight with our male  
flight attendant, who chose the movie, and they have taken all the  
pillows "hostages" until their little war is over." She explained.  
  
The shuttle stopped at an airport on one of the colonies. So Quatre  
woke Clara up to tell her. He gently shook her till she yawned and  
opened her eyes. She slowly took her head off his head shoulder, but  
quickly apologized. "It's okay." He smiled "I just wanted to let you  
know that we are at an airport on one of the colonies." She took the  
blanket off of her and stood over so they get off the shuttle and go  
to the airport while it refueled.  
  
They entered the airport, Clara still feeling sleepy. They decided  
too split into groups of two and one group of three and meet at their  
gate in two hours. Amara and Michelle went together, Relena and Heero,  
Trowa and Wufei, and Quatre and Clara. Sighing Michelle asked, "Okay,  
now who is going to take Duo?" Some people whistled and others looked  
around until finally all were surprised when Clara said, "He can come  
with us." They all looked at Quatre who simply nodded in agreement  
with Clara.  
Clara walked over to Relena and whispered "Good luck with Heero."  
"Good luck with Quatre." Relena whispered back and then noticed Clara  
glaring at her. Laughing nervously Relena tried miserably to cover her  
little slip up. "Did I say Quatre? I meant Duo, Yeah good luck keeping  
Duo under control." She said zipping off towardeds Heero's direction.  
  
Relena looked around the mall/airport trying to think of somewhere to  
go. She and Heero walked over to a nice bookstore. As she was checking  
out the books she tried to get Heero to talk to her. "What do you  
think about Clara?" she finally asked. He just shrugged. "Don't you  
have anything you want to talk about?" she asked again. He looked at  
her and then turned back to the books.  
Getting more than a little frustrated she slammed the book she was  
looking at shut, causing Heero to look at her in shock. "Why did you  
even agree to come if you didn't plan on talking to me!" she cried  
getting looks from everyone in the bookstore. Heero had his mouth open  
to say something but Relena shoved a book into his hands and stormed  
off towards the main food court. Heero looked at the book in his hand  
that read 'Social Skills for Dummies'. Sighing he heading towards the  
direction Relena had gone.  
  
Wufei and Trowa stopped as Relena came running past them towards the  
food court. "Wonder what Heero did to make her so upset." Trowa  
puzzled as they watched Heero run after her. "Who knows. She's  
probably gone off to cry or something." Wufei said in a mocking tone.  
"What makes you say that?" Trowa asked. " Because woman are weak."  
Wufei stated matter-a-factly. 'Not this again.' Trowa thought rolling  
his eyes as Wufei started going on about weak women and injustice.  
  
Clara had already stopped at two ice cream shops, 3 bakeries and 4  
music shops on Duo and Quatre's behalf. And it had only been 30  
minutes! She saw a small café and decided to stop there. Thankfully  
the guys agreed. As they sat down Quatre asked them what they wanted  
and ordered so they could get their drinks and go. He went off to the  
counter. Duo turned to Clara. "So what do you think of Quatre?" he  
asked her raising his eyebrows suggestively. She glared a him, "You  
know, I'm just starting to like you, so don't push your luck." She  
threatened. "Oh so your starting to like me hmm?" He asked in a flirty  
tone. "You are impossible!" she laughed hitting him lightly on the  
arm. Quatre came up and looked at them with his eyebrow raised. "Don't  
ask." She commanded smiling. "Wasn't gonna." He said. "Whatever. I  
have suffered through 9 boring shops," the boys began to protest but  
was cut off by her glare. "And I want to get out of this dress! People  
keep staring!"  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Gee I wonder why?" he teased only to receive a  
whack on the head. "C'mon lets go!' She ushered them towards a  
clothing shop pointedly ignoring their protests.  
  
Relena sat down on a nearby bench as she blew a strand of her wheat  
blond hair out of her face. "That arrogant, little pigheaded." she  
rambled to herself as she had no idea that Heero stood behind her with  
a slight smirk on his face.  
Even though he knew he was the cause of her anger he couldn't help but  
think that her temper was something only h could bring out in her. And  
for some reason he prided in that. He looked at her wondering how to  
beat apologize. It had never been his forte. But then again when he as  
with Relena he did a lot of things he would never normally do. And  
that was one of the many reasons he cared for her.  
"Relena." he began timidly. Her back straightened at his voice. He had  
followed her? She turned slowly as if unsure of what she may find.  
"Relena.forgive me..I'm..-" she cut him off. "Not very good with  
apologies? She asked smiling. He looked at her for a moment, "Well I  
was going to say sorry but..you saved me the trouble. Am I forgiven?"  
She smiled, "Heero you were forgiven the moment you came After me."  
She told him. He smiled at her. A feature never seen by many other  
than herself. He made no move to pull away as she slipped his hand  
into her own as they walked to nowhere in particular.  
  
Clara searched through the clothes absently, liking them all but under  
strict orders from Quatre (who was graciously paying aka cornered into  
it by his friends) to buy a respectable looking outfit to where until  
she met the King and Queen in which she was informed she would be  
forced to change. She preferred white but seeing as her dress was  
white she picked baby blue instead. She grabbed a Knee length baby  
blue sundress that tied at the neck. After having Quatre purchase I  
she put it on with her sandals and a small white apricot.  
  
Sighing she walked out of the dressing room. On her way out she caught  
sight of a green T-shirt that said 'Quicksilver' on it. Suddenly her  
brain was flooded with images of bright blue eyes and albino skin. A  
cocky voice echoed in the back of her head saying, "So you're a  
powerful, Dimension hopping, moon Princess chick?....Why can't I meet  
more girls like you?"(This is straight from Dimensionally Challenged  
one of the sequels of this fic that is still in progress.) She  
clutched her head in pain as other voices and images came to her.  
  
Quatre and Duo were talking about the white shirt Clara had forced  
Quatre to where in place of his pink shirt and vest when they heard a  
shout. Turning they saw Clara kneeling on the ground in pain. "Clara!"  
Quatre shouted running over to her. Duo alerted the others. "We've got  
a Code Five! She's in pain and causing a major scene. Our location  
could easily be pinpointed." He stated. "We're on our way!" Came  
Wufei's voice over the speaker.  
  
Michelle looked at Clara supportively. "Do you want to talk about what  
happened back there?" She asked softly. Sighing Clara looked up at  
her. "Do you know anyone named Quicksilver?" she asked. Michelle  
looked to the others confused. She then answered. " No, Why?"  
Clara shook her head, "No reason.never mind." Michelle was about to  
pry when Amara's voice cut in.  
  
"Sure enough." She said. "The press knows were here along with the  
Dark moon. Whatever happened must have gotten us on their radar. We're  
going to have to find an alternate form of transportation. Any ideas?"  
Amara asked surveying the group of people. No one spoke.  
"Well," began Duo slyly, "I do know this one guy from the war that  
owes me a favor." The other pilots caught on. "Duo." Heero warned from  
his seat with Relena.  
The others looked confused. "What? who?" Amara questioned. "Oh you  
know just an old fart named Howard.." Duo trailed off.  
  
DigitalAngel4U: Is getting Howard involved such a good idea? Are you  
terribly Confused? Does anyone care? Tune in next time to find out!  
No I'm kidding. If you read the prologue the story might get ruined  
for you but it will set you straight! I'll update as soon as possible!  
Plus the relationship with Quatre and Trowa will be poked at in the  
next chapter. Plus I hope you're a Duo/Hilde fan! 


End file.
